


Happy Is What Happens When All Your Dreams Come True

by kikoulol340



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith is done with your shit, Lance is Tired, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slow Burn, it can be both trust me, put a ring on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikoulol340/pseuds/kikoulol340
Summary: Lance just wants a peaceful and cute proposal, but the universe seems set on making this task hell for him.OrThe four times Lance fails at proposing and the one time he doesn't. Sort of.





	Happy Is What Happens When All Your Dreams Come True

Lance’s relationship with Keith hasn’t always been the best. They met in middle school, only to become rivals in every subject during high school. Despite having the same friends and similar interest, the duo never seemed to be able to agree on anything. By the time college came around, they both got accepted into the University of Altea and ended up being roommates. With time, their rivalry turned into friendship, and by the time they graduated from Altea U, the two were fast becoming lovers. 

Five years later, Lance and Keith were happily dating, their high school rivalry long since forgotten. Five years later, they were sharing an apartment along with their two cats, Red and Blue. Five years later, Lance was ready to pop the question; all he needed was the perfect opportunity. 

 

**_one - Shiro_ **

Lance couldn’t help the radiant grin finding its way on his face, taking the next turn as he led an excited Keith to the local observatory. Though Keith wasn’t one for public spaces, it was common knowledge that the Korean was only slightly obsessed with space. Just _slightly_. With that in mind, Lance had proposed (pun intended) that they take a trip to one of the many observatories in Altea that evening. To say Keith was ecstatic would be an understatement. 

As soon as the car came to a stop, Keith was out the door, borderline sprinting towards the entrance, much to his boyfriend’s amusement. The ravenette stopped halfway towards the entrance, turning to Lance, who was still in the car, and giving him a frantic look. Lance only laughed in response, shaking his head as he made his way towards Keith.

A whine came from Keith’s lips, a pout forming on his lips, “C’mon Lance. I wanna see the stars.”

And how could Lance deny something as cute as a begging Keith? He couldn’t. With every step closer to the entrance, the velvet boy grew heavier in his pocket, making its presence vividly known and causing the Cuban’s nerves to grow tenfold. He followed his boyfriend up the steps and through the front doors of the observatory, the Korean making a beeline for the telescopes, a giddy smile on his face.

“Sugar, look! I can see Venus from here.” gasped Keith, slapping Lance’s arms rapidly as he motioned for him to look through the telescope. 

A chuckle tore through Lance’s throat, taking Keith’s spot behind the telescope and looked through the lens, “Okay, so maybe I understand now your strange fascination with space.”

“Right?!”

By the time Lance had turned away from the telescope, his excitable boyfriend was already halfway across the room, making his way to the staircase that leads to the planetarium section of the observatory. He trailed behind, taking his time and taking in the sight of Keith looking around in awe, eyes wide as he stared at the fake solar system and the planets hanging from the ceiling. When Lance joined him, the ravenette muttered something about Lance being prettier than every star in this room, earning himself a blush and a peck on his forehead. 

Before Keith could run away again, Lance caught his wrist and spun him around, taking both of his boyfriend’s hands in his own. With a stuttering breath, the Cuban tried to calm his fast heartbeat, sure that Keith could hear it with how fast it was thumping.

Keith shot the man before him a confused look, head tilting to the side like he was a damn cat or something (how can he be so cute???), “Lance, is something wrong?”

"No, babe, not at all.” Lance started, shaking his head with a fond smile on his lips. “I just- fuck I don’t know how to start. Okay, okay. I’ve loved for so long, Keith Kogane, even when we had our stupid rivalry—“

Before he could continue, Keith’s ringtone went off, his phone buzzing in his back pocket. He sent Lance an apologetic look, checking the caller and answering as “Dad" flashed on his phone.

“Sup, Shiro,” he said into the phone, pulling said phone away when the man started yelling frantically. “Okay, yeah. I think I can make it in like 10 minutes. Bye, see you then.”

“What happened?”

“Shiro’s car broke down, he wants me to come pick him up and fix it. You don’t mind, right?” asked Keith, biting his lip nervously and sending Lance a wary look.

A smile passed over Lance’s face, shaking his head slightly, “Nah, don’t worry about it. The moment’s been ruined anyway. Let’s go save our dad.”

Fuck you, Shiro.

 

_**two - Hunk** _

Okay, this time, he was going to go through with it. He was going to propose and he’s not going to let anything stop him. The Klance duo found themselves at the beach, Keith hiding under some palm trees, away from the sun out of fear of getting burnt, whilst Lance took a small swim in the ocean, trying to calm his nerves. When Keith started waving him over, a small pout on his lips and his arms crossed like some kind of overgrown child, Lance made his way out of the water towards Keith, laughing at the hungry look in his eyes.

“If you could just, stay there. You look very pretty with water running down your skin and shit. Like some kind of fucking porn star, not fair.” grumbled Keith, pulling out his Polaroid camera and snapping a picture of his boyfriend, watching in fascination as the machine spat out the picture.

“You’re such a hipster babe.” teased Lance, grabbing a towel and ruffling his hair with it.

“And yet, you still love me.”

Lance snorted at that, leaning down to place a quick kiss on Keith’s lips, “Unfortunately.”

“Rude.”

Lance took his seat next to Keith, turning to him and taking in everything that was his boyfriend. With the sun filtering through the palm leaves, casting shadows along his body and making his skin exposed to the sun glow, Lance realized, for what felt like the millionth time in their relationship, how ethereal Keith truly was. His lips were pursed slightly, staring at the picture as it developed, eyes furrowed in what Lance already knew was frustration.

“I think the picture is overexposed. Go back in the water, we’re doing it again,” he demanded, looking from the picture to Lance, “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You’re beautiful.”

Keith's face erupted in pink at that, the blush spreading all the way up to his ears, “You know what, you can’t just spring things like that on me. Prepare me next time, boy.”

Lance laughed at that, crawling over to Keith and laying his head on his boyfriend’s back. Keith ignored him in favor of glaring at the picture, the slight scowl replaced with a satisfied smile, “Never mind, no need to retake the picture. This one’s fine.”

“Fine? Just fine? Since when do you strive for anything but perfect?”

“Shut up Lance. You’re very pretty in it, so hush.”

Lance blushed at that, his expression similar to that of Keith a few minutes ago. The latter grinned broadly, making some witty comment about ‘surprise compliments not being that nice’. The comment earned himself a playful growl, in which Lance laid the entirety of his body on Keith’s back, nipping at his pale skin and tickling his sides. Small yelps and giggles erupted from the ravenette’s lips, trying in vain to squirm out of his lover’s grip.

“Yield, Kogane!” laughed Lance, continuing his assault on the smaller man.

“Never.” laughed Keith, pushing the Cuban’s hands away and flipping them over, straddling his boyfriend’s hips. The two stilled for a minute, wide smiles on their faces and chests heaving as they tried to regain their breaths.

Lance was suddenly painfully aware of the velvet box sitting in the inside pocket of his backpack, heart racing as he stared up at his boyfriend, "Keith, will-"

And, there went his phone. Fucking hell. Reaching out to the small device, Lance brought it up to his ear.

"Hunk, my buddy, my man, I love you, but this isn't the best time for me."

"If you and Keith are screwing, first of all, gross," gagged the Samoan through the phone, before continuing, words coming out rushed and frantic, "Second of all, I'm sorry, but it's an emergency. Yellow won't stop throwing up and I'm freaking out, and I thought since you've had Blue longer you'd know what to do."

Lance let out a sigh, gently pushing a confused and slightly suspicious Keith off of him, "Alright buddy, I'm on my way."

Better luck next time.

 

 _**three - Pidge**_  

Third time's the charm, right? Right? Hopefully.

I mean, it's a Saturday night; they're in their apartment about to binge-watch The Office and live off ramen for the night, what's the worst that could happen? As far as Land had thought, the worst would be Keith's incessant whining due to the lack of ramen in front of him. Which was the current situation Lance found himself in.

"Is my food ready yet?"

"Keith, this is the fourth time you've asked," sighed Lance, regarding his boyfriend with exasperation.

Keith huffed, head peering into the kitchen with a pout on his lips, "But maybe the answer this time is different?"

"Keith, no."

A small whine slipped past Keith's lips as he made his way over to Lance, coming up behind him and placing his chin on the taller man's shoulder. The two sat together in a comfortable silence, leaning against one another and staring at the water which slowly started to warm up. Lance eventually turned around and took Keith into his arms, moving to place his chin on the crown of his boyfriend's head.

"I love you, you know that?" Lance muttered, kissing his forehead which was slowly warming up.

"Who doesn't, though?"

At that Lance shoved him away with an exasperated sound, smiling at the giggles that slipped past Keith's lips. The latter sat on the counter face Lance, a wide smile forming on his lips as he stared at his pouting boyfriend, "I love you too, you absolute dork."

Lance smiled at that, taking the water off the stove and preparing the ramen, preparing an overly excited Keith who started to demand his ramen. The Cuban was distinctly aware of the weight in his pocket where the box with the engagement ring was, a shaky sigh slipping past his lips as he tried to settle his nerves. It was going to work this time, it had to.

Walking into the living room with their dinner, Lance with greeted with the sight of Keith staring thoughtfully at the movies laid before him, having taken on the tedious task of choosing their movie tonight, "Babe, you're adorable."

"Shut your fuck, Lance. I'm hot."

"Mhm, whatever helps you sleep at night."

Keith grumbled unhappily at that, settling on Sharknado which elicited a groan from Lance. A few complaints later and the Korean had successfully convinced his boyfriend to watch what was probably the trashiest movie ever made. Ten minutes into the movie, Lance was already complaining about the shitty acting and quality, much to Keith's amusement.

"Besides that, I was thinking," started Lance, frowning as Keith started giggling.

"Don't hurt yourself, babe," giggled Keith, hopeful look in his eyes as he stared at Lance.

"Shut your fuck, Keith. As I was saying, we've been together for a long time and-"

Before he could finish his thought, loud pounding resonated. Lance stood up to answer their door, missing the frustrated whine that came from Keith who was glaring at the damn door. Swinging the door open, Lance came face to face with bored looking gremlin, hands typing furiously on their phone.

"Pidge, what are you-?"

"I was bored, and Matt has been too busy sucking faces with Shiro and 'Lura for me to bother him. So, I'm bothering Klance instead." explained Pidge shortly, tucking their phone away and walking into the small apartment despite Lance's protests.

"Nice of you to drop in, gremlin," huffed Keith, staring the youngest Holt with murder in his eyes.

The latter stared at him confused, before their own eyes widened behind their glasses, "Oh shit, was he-"

"Yeah, he was."

"I'm sorry Keith." sighed out Pidge, sitting next to him and not sounding sorry at all as they grabbed Lance's half-eaten bowl of ramen. "But I'm already here, so I guess I'm just gonna stay."

For what felt like the hundredth time that evening, Keith whined as he made grabby motions for Lance, snuggling up to the Cuban who kissed his pout away.

"Excuse you, who authorized this mush? In front of my salad?"

"You're not even eating a salad Pidge, watch the shitty movie."

"YoU'rE nOt EvEn EaTiNg A sAlAd."

 

**_four - Allura_ **

It was going to work this time, there is no way Lance's luck was that bad. Keith sighed in frustration as he stared at his pouting boyfriend, the not so subtle outline of an engagement box outlining his pants. From what Keith had figured, the past three attempted proposals had failed and there was no fucking way that their luck was that bad. It was going to work this time. By the end of today, Keith would be engaged.

Wrong.

The two were out for dinner, and Lance was planning on doing one of those typical, cheesy proposals, the kind where they're having dinner at some fancy place, and Lance would spout out some heartfelt speech that would make Keith cry before popping the question. Original, right? To be fair, at least they would look good when they got engaged; Keith was wearing what looked like his best suit and Lance was wearing his favorite.

They were quite the pair if Lance was being modest.

The two were sat at a booth towards the back of the restaurant, the whole scene illuminated by only a couple of candles and very mellow lights coming from the big, fancy chandelier hung from the ceiling. The booth was way too big, could probably fit another couple, but Lance and Keith loved the extra space they were given. Excusing himself for a minute, Lance headed towards where they last saw their waitress, tapping the younger girl on the shoulder.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if, perhaps, you could slip this in my boyfriend's champagne glass?" Lance timidly requested.

The waitress gasped slightly, nodding her head furiously with a wide, excited smile, "Of course, sir. Congratulations too."

"Thank you," breathed Lance, sending the girl a grateful smile.

"It's no problem. It's a beautiful ring too."

Lance blushed slightly at the comment, nodding his head in her direction before turning around and heading back to their booth. However, when he turned the corner to go back into the main dining area he did not expect Allura to be sitting at their table, an annoyed looking Keith sitting face to face with the darker woman.

"Lance! So sorry to intrude," mumbled Allura sheepishly, "But I kind of got stood up? And I saw Keith over here and couldn't help but come over. I think my waiter may have gotten confused."

"It's no problem 'Lura. I suppose you can just eat with us?" proposed Lance, shrugging at the glare his boyfriend sent him.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

"No, I think it'll be fine. Just promise we'll split the bill?" sighed Keith.

The trio laughed at that, Lance moving to take his seat, now next to Allura. As long as their arrival didn't mess up his plans with Keith, what harm was being done really?

 

* * *

 

Okay, so maybe Lance shouldn't have let her stay.

The champagne had finally arrived and Lance could see the ring from where he was sitting; only it wasn't in Keith's drink.

It was in _Allura's_.

Allura too must have caught sight of it. She gasped, standing up and running after their _new waiter_. From where they were sat, the conversation was inaudible, but Lance could see the apologetic look that crossed the waiter's face when he took the glass and turning around the corner that led to the kitchens.

"I have to go to the bathroom," announced Lance, his voice an octave higher and his eyes wide.

Keith shot him a weird and hopeful look, "You went ten minutes ago? Lance?"

Making up some bullshit excuse, Lance stood up and ran after the waiter, waiting for him to emerge from the double doors. When he did, Lance all but pounced on the waiter, words falling out of his mouth like vomit.

"Please tell me you still have that glass," Lance pleaded, continuing at the confused look the waiter gave him, "The ring in the champagne glass? It's mine."

The waiter's eyes widened considerably at that, turning back into the kitchen and returning with the ring in hand, apologies spurting out of his mouth at a million miles an hour. Lance laughed it off, taking the ring and reassuring the waiter that it was an honest mistake. Really anyone could have made that mistake what with sexuality norms nowadays.

Dammit. Fourth time fucked up too.

 

_**bonus - Coran (and lowkey Keith?)** _

Lance was giving up. Keith could tell and nothing frustrated him more. He watched Lance with annoyance in his eyes as he led them to their fifth date in the past month; this time, they were going to the state fair. Admittedly, Keith did love the fair, but judging the way Lance was palming his left pocket, Keith could only assume that this was Lance was planning on _trying_ to propose for the fifth and most likely last time.

After this, who knows, he might just give up. Unlikely, but possible.

The two hopped from ride to ride, Keith doing his best to ease his boyfriend's nerves in the most subtle way possible. After all, he wasn't supposed to know Lance was nervous at all, less so the reason why. Unfortunately for him though, he noticed probably after the second date how weird the Cuban had been acting. He figured out the rest for himself.

"I think if I get on another roller coaster I might hurl," claimed Keith, eliciting a laugh from Lance, much to his content.

"Okay, how about we stop the fast rides for now and get some food? And then maybe hit the Ferris wheel?" proposed Lance, tossing an arm around the shorter male.

"Sounds perfect to me, sugar."

The pet name never ceased to embarrass Lance, causing the now embarrassed boy to stop in his tracks, hiding his now red face in his hands squealing and grumbling into his palms. Keith laughed at that, pulling his boyfriend's hands away from his face and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Don't hide. A face like yours should be seen by everyone," murmured Keith, "It's mine, but everyone should know how beautiful you are."

Lance whined at that, pushing his giggling boyfriend away, "You can't say shit like that to me! I'm the only one allowed to be mushy here."

Keith sputtered his protests at that, rolling his eyes and dragging his boyfriend towards the funnel cake stand. Only for both of them to stop in their tracks when a familiar voice called out both their names. Oh, _fuck_ no.

"Lance! Keith! Lads, I would not have expected to run into you today!" laughed Coran as he came and joined them. "I must say, the fair always brings back memories of my own youth. Oh, the adventures I had when I was more sprightly!"

"Coran! Keith and I were just about to get food and go on the Ferris wheel. Feel free to join us," offered Lance. Dammit, Keith always forgot how much Lance loved Coran.

"Don't mind if I do!"

Now, don't get Keith wrong, he loved Coran like the man was a second father to him. But like hell was he going to let him ruin his potential last chance at getting engaged.

"No! Coran, I adore you and I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but this doofus has been trying to propose to me for the past five dates," grumbled Keith, sending a confused Coran a sheepish smile, "If you'll excuse us, I would like my princess moment and get proposed to on a Ferris wheel."

Coran's brows creased slightly before smoothing out, a wide smile forming on his face, "Oh, is this what this is? No problem, my boy. I'll leave you two to it. Oh, how you two remind me of Alfor and me."

Lance turned slightly green at that. So did Keith, not going to lie. That was a mental image neither of them needed. Keith took hold of Lance's hand dragging him towards the Ferris wheel line. The two stood together in silence. It wasn't awkward, per say, but the atmosphere was undoubtedly tense.

It was only when the got in the carriage did Lance speak up, "You knew?"

"Only for the past two or three dates. In all fairness, you weren't exactly subtle," chuckled Keith, sending the blushing boy a soft smile, "So, you going to propose or what?"

"Psh doesn't even let me do this shit properly. Honestly, why do I even want to marry you?" sighed out Lance, pulling the velvet box out of his pocket and kneeling down in front of the Korean. "Keith Kogane, my buddy, the light of my life, sun to my moon, peanut to my butter, stars in my-"

"Lance, just get on with it," laughed Keith, shoving Lance.

"Domestic abuse. Why _am_ I proposing?" scoffed the kneeling boy, "Will you marry-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence when he was pounced on, their cart rocking a little too much to be safe, but they barely noticed, "Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes."

There was no doubting the tears in the corner of Keith's eyes, his laughter coming out slightly wetter than usual.

"Baby, why are you crying?" laughed Lance, wiping away his boyfriend's tears. "It's not like you didn't know this was going to happen."

"I know, I know. I just can't believe I'm marrying you. I'm marrying Lance McClain. I'm going to be a McClain. I think I'm the luckiest human being alive," hiccuped Keith, letting the McClain boy slip the ring on his finger before he started crying again.

"Oh please, I landed you. And you agreed to marry me. I think I'm the lucky one here."

Keith laughed at that, pressing his forehead against Lance's and rubbing their noses together, "Can we both just agree we're both lucky and call it a truce?"

"Never, I'm the luckiest one here."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, loverboy."

Lance leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend tenderly. No, not boyfriend, _fiancé_. _Keith McClain was his fiancé_.

"I love you, Mullet."

"I love you too, sugar."

His very own happy ending. He couldn't be happier.


End file.
